Go Onward With No Regrets
by Dawnofdark
Summary: We all know Kitty has an attitude problem, but maybe with the help of a certain Fabray that can change? Perhaps it can also restart something with a certain girl name Marley? It's never too late to change.


So spoilers point to a Quinn/Kitty talk and a certain turn around for Miss Kitty, of course I had to write about this. I personally think Kitty and Marley could develop great chemistry with time. I hope I'm proven right. This is a one shot. I do not own glee or anything in this fic, hope you like it~

Quinn walked down the long halls of a high school she knew and remembered all too well. Sam had been keeping her updated on the whole who was in charge and how the glee club was going. She really liked how college was going but she missed the club, it was like a home away from home for her where she could be herself. She never told anyone but she still feels the dreadful feeling of not being able to walk in the choir room as a member of New Directions. The one thing she didn't miss was the expectation to bully and endlessly torture fellow students that went to this school. Quinn let her mind wonder on the old days before her eyes fell on a familiar scene, a scene that still haunts her.

A small cheerleader was harassing a much taller brunette, it felt like time traveling back to sophomore year except switched height levels. The look on the brunettes face mirrored the terror-stricken Rachel and the angry face of the blond mirrored one she had made a lot in the past. It could use some work though, as of right now Quinn could take down that cheerleader without even breaking a sweat. Quinn bit her lip as she watched the tall brown hair girl get a face full of blue slushy, the Cheerio smirked in success. All of it made her stomach turn, as memories of the past came rushing back. The feelings softened though when she watched the girl fled, leaving the Cheerio to watch with a soft expression that almost showed regret. Maybe there was still time to prevent this girl from making the same mistakes that she made. After all now she absolutely had to help her.

"That is Kitty, the one I told you about. The other girl is named Marley, the amazing singer who was one of the few new additions to the group." Sam was sudden beside her and Quinn made a 'oh' face and suddenly knew what she had to do. She heard nasty things about Kitty but it was child play compared to the things she did. Hell even with that Rachel still became her best friend, imagine what good she can do while Kitty was still a underclassmen "I'm going to go talk to her. Surely the new head cheerleader must know about Miss Quinn Fabray." Quinn took a breath and put on a straight face as she started the approach Kitty, who was already making her way down the hall. Sam dug his hands into his pockets and leaned against the locker, he wanted to see this. He didn't really know Kitty but from what he could tell she needed a wake up call.

"Hey you are Kitty right?" Quinn started off, using a cold tone to show that she meant businesses and would not be pushed around by a HBIC wannabe. "What's it to you?" Kitty turned around and scoffed before realizing who it was. She was nearly shocked to see that it was the legendary and most talked about Quinn Fabray. "Oh my, you're Quinn Fabray." Kitty smirked and decided to engage the girl in the conversation she was invited to. "Ah so I see Sue hasn't forgotten about me just yet." Quinn folded her arms and kept a tight scowl on her face. Kitty did the same, it was a tradition for ex-Cheerios to have stand offs with present Cheerios. After all, you never want to be known as one of those girls who lost their spark after getting out of this hell hole.

"Of course Sue mentions you, you are the ex-momma, rumored lesbian, ex-cripple, and near Lima loser." Quinn rolled her eyes at the comments, Kitty thought she did a pretty good job but that was no where near good enough. The ex-momma comment though caused a stir in her emotions though, you never came fully get over giving away your child after all. Even if it was for the best. "Alright listen wannabe bitch, I think it's time for a head cheerleader talk because missy you look and sound like you need it." Quinn shot daggers at her and her voice was ice cold. Kitty wasn't use to that tone being directed towards her in a fashion that silenced her own thoughts. Kitty finally knew why Quinn Fabray was so legendary even without being a Cheerio her whole high school career, she didn't need it.

Quinn took a few seconds to think of her next set of words, Sam was still hanging back but tried his best not to interrupt. After a minute of awkward silence Quinn began to talk. "You know Kitty, I don't think you want this." She figured it was best to get straight to the point, she honestly didn't want Kitty to go through the things she did and miss out on opportunities she herself lost. "What don't I want? Speak English, I'm not a mind reader you know." Kitty was confused but tried to cover it up with bitterness, she honestly didn't know where the ex-head cheerleader was going with this. Was it the best way to start off a serious conversation? Maybe not, but it was all that Quinn had and she could work with it.

"This kind of popularity, the loneliness that comes with it." Kitty scoffed at her answer, popularity was everything at this school so not wanting it is impossible. I mean why wouldn't she want the whole school to know her and have all the boys lining up to date her? "You think that being head bitch and having fake friends will mean anything after you graduate? Wake up Kitty, drop the attitude before you end up like I did by the end of my Junior year." Quinn stared into the shorter girls eyes, and made her voice clear. The girl just simple rolled her eyes and scowled, "Of course I want to be like you, you have everything and you seem to be doing very well." Quinn let out a sigh, Kitty had completely missed the point but maybe she just needed to make herself clearer? "Because I turned my life around, but not before I got pregnant and ruined my one and only chance at someone I love. I'm where I am because I let go of the girl I was when I was a sophomore and Junior."

Kitty bit her lip slightly, she wanted her to go on and explain more. Kitty's hazel eyes fell on Sam who nodded his head to confirm what she was saying, she really did do a 360 with her attitude and the way she treated people. "I don't know that Marley girl all that well besides what I've been told, but if she's anything like Rachel then she's going to be someone someday. Soon who ruled the school won't matter and you'll be left all alone." Kitty felt the room become smaller, Quinn had that effect when she focused on you and only you. The heat of her words, were starting to leave impressions on the young girl. With a growl she muttered, "Marley is an annoying poorly dressed girl who has an ear bleeding voice that makes me want to rip my own ears out. If she's guaranteed greatness then I give up." Kitty ranted and Quinn's hazel eyes widen, it really was like looking at a mirror. The words she said, reminded her of the words she used against Rachel. They meant the opposite most of the time.

"That's a complete lie isn't it?" Quinn questioned with her voice quieter and softer than it had been. The hypothesis that Kitty was totally crushing on Marley became all too real. How did she not think of that? That was the reason she tormented Rachel for that reason, scared of her own feelings she nearly destroyed that girl. "I-It's not a lie." Kitty shuttered, losing confidence in her own voice and confirmed that Quinn was correct. "I'm telling you all this because-" Quinn turned around to still find Sam there and sent him a icy cold glare, he threw his hands up in defense and started down the hall. Quinn had nearly forgotten he was there. Coughing slightly to get her back on track, "-because I don't want you to regret anything when you leave this school. I don't want you to go down a path the old me was destined for."

Kitty let her words pass through her mind, speechless to say. It was either Quinn pointing out her 'act' of hating Marley or how caring and concerned Quinn Fabray actually could be. All her time here she had heard the absolute opposite, maybe that was the change she talked about. "Kitty just believe me on this, I remember my pep talk and let me tell you that it mislead me to a life I truly didn't want. I made so many mistakes that it was just ridiculous." Quinn let out a breath and shook her head, she use to be so horrible. Kitty's harden face softened and seemed eager to listen on. Quinn could only hope that the girl was truly listening and not just nodding to move things along. It was time to take a leap of faith, if history really is repeating itself then this could be her shot to fix things. "Don't let Marley get away like my Rachel did."

With that Quinn began to turn around, feeling like everything she needed to say has been said. The rest was up to the girl and if she would listen. "What should I do?" Kitty resorted and hoped the tall blond would have all the answers to such a complicated situation that she had gotten herself into. "Lose the attitude and prove you are more than a uniform." Quinn responded with a genuine smile before leaving Kitty to her thoughts and an empty hallway to keep her company. She had one thing right, she was lonely even though she was one of the most popular girl's in this school. When she was around Marley, she just never felt lonely and it scared her. She slept on the advice and lecture she had received and decided to act on it the next day after school.

She was going to make Marley hers, because she believed deep down that someday Marley Rose will be someone and wouldn't give her the time of day. It's amazing what can happen over night, it was as if her entire thinking process was turned upside down. That Quinn Fabray was really something else, no wonder everyone worships her. As the time to find Marley was quickly approaching she found herself incredible nervous. It was going to take a large amount of work to undo the damage she had already done, but she was ready to do so. With the bell to signal the end of the day finally came, she shot up from her desk and was the first out the door. The time was finally here, she gave a quick second to wonder if Quinn would somehow make another appearance before she meets up with Marley.

Marley always stays behind an extra hour to help her mom with the cleaning so it would be a perfect time to say what she needed to say. She raced down the halls and began to search for the tall brunette she was use to tormenting to avoid her own growing feelings. Her eyes suddenly fell on her, of course she was in brand new clothes which made Kitty feel a little bit guiltier then usual. Don't let this opportunity slip Kitty, if Quinn couldn't do it then you sure as hell will. Behind a set of lockers, Quinn had been leaning up against them but made sure to be out of sight. She couldn't help but sigh with relief that Kitty may of actually listened to her. "Quinn?" Santana's voice rang and Quinn nearly leaped and threw a hand over her mouth. Quinn made the 'shh' face and pointed towards Kitty who had been gathering the courage to approach the unsuspecting brunette.

Santana swat the hand away and watched with her. When Marley noticed Kitty, her eyes immediately darted for the nearest door and Kitty felt her heart rate go up. "Marley I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice was softer to the girl then it had ever been, even calling her Marley was new to her as she usually used derogative nicknames. Marley's mouth was hung open and Kitty took a deep breath to prepare herself and just spit it all out. "I'm sorry for all the names I've called your mom, for calling you ugly and fat when you are actually the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm sorry for making your life hell when you've done nothing to me and for ruining your clothes and-"She ran out of breath as she talked fast and quick. It all felt so foreign to her, apologizing.

Marley stared at the girl, she really didn't know what to say after that. I mean how often can you say you heard the HBIC apology for everything? Not often at all. Kitty calmed down and looked at the girl, she really expected Marley to have walked away by now and not say anything. She was horrible to her after all, she wouldn't be too forgiving either. Instead she was suddenly pulled into a surprise hug. Marley's scent overtook her sense of smell, she smelled like roses ironically. Slowly hugging back, she was confused. Was she really going to forgive her so easily? Quinn and Santana sat back, Quinn looked completely pleased with herself as Santana rolled her eyes. All she could think about was how there was yet another gay Cheerio to be added to the growing list.

"Thank you. I forgive you." Marley whispered, she knew Kitty would come around eventually it just took time. "A wise person told me to make sure I have no regrets when I leave this school." Kitty felt the need to glance back to see if the ex-Cheerio was there. But she didn't have to look back, she knew she was there. Marley didn't hear 'Quinn?' but she did, it was from having good ears. Marley nodded her head with a small smile, "Yeah that sounds like really good advice." Licking her lips, Kitty thought out a way to say this without sounding too cliché. "Marley do you mind coming to Breadstixs with me tonight? It was a shot in the dark and all she could do was hope for the best. It was no lie, no trick, just a girl asking out another girl out of honesty.

After a few moments of disheartening silence, Marley answered. "Yeah I would love to Kitty." Marley gave her a smile and Kitty sighed in relief. "I didn't think you would say yes." The girl responded honestly, causing the other girl to laugh. "Well I was taught that people deserve second chances." This was all new for Kitty but she had a strong feeling this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

Quinn exited the scene and dragged out Santana who started to almost tear up. The next stop on the Fabray express was to get Santana and Brittany back together…

But that's another story for another day.

Fin-


End file.
